Fahrenheit
The Fahrenheit, also known as the Continental Circus, is the airship available to the player in Final Fantasy X. Unlike previous installments, there is no World Map overview and the player cannot actually fly the ship around Spira. Instead it is used for quickly transporting from one location to another. The text "Wind bless you" is inscribed on the large gold-colored dial in Al Bhed script. The writing on the deck of the ship says "Salvage Dream CID". Story In the beginning of the game, when Tidus is working with a group of Al Bhed salvagers led by Brother and Rikku, the Fahrenheit is salvaged from the bottom of the ocean near Baaj Temple. It is properly unveiled much later in the story when the Al Bhed's Home is under attack from the Guado. Cid helps the party and other survivors escape; after which, they destroy Home using the missiles installed on the ship. As they attempt to enter Bevelle, the ship is attacked by the guardian wyrm, Evrae, and a battle is staged on the deck, using Trigger Commands to move the ship in addition to normal combat mechanics. The ship is then damaged in the following attack made by the Bevelle guards. After the party defeats Yunalesca, they are picked up by Cid and the remainder of the storyline is played out within the ship. During the assault on Sin, it is revealed that the Fahrenheit is equipped with powerful laser cannons on either side. These lasers are strong enough to blast off Sin's fins after they are beaten down by the party. Unfortunately, the lasers break just before they can fire on Sin's head. After Sin is defeated, the party returns on the ship to watch the beast die. After the story, Cid keeps it and apparently uses it to transport people to his new tourist attraction. Passwords and Coordinates Passwords As well as having the option to choose a destination when speaking to Cid, the player can also choose to input a password. These passwords can be deciphered from the Al Bhed texts found across Spira and, when entered, open up new locations on the map for the player to explore. They will be highlighted in yellow until the player has visited them. Passwords must be spelled correctly and be in upper case to be accepted. ;GODHAND Entering the password GODHAND will allow the player access to the Mushroom Rock Ravine, where, if they possess the Celestial Mirror, they can obtain Rikku's Celestial Weapon, the Godhand. ;VICTORIOUS Entering the password VICTORIOUS will allow the player access to an area in Besaid called Besaid Ruins 1. Here they will find the Victorious armor for Rikku. ;MURASAME Entering the password MURASAME will allow the player access to a second hidden area of Besaid, Besaid Ruins 2. Here they will find the Murasame katana for Auron. Coordinates Another option for the player to discover new locations is to choose the Coordinate option when speaking to Cid. This brings up a cursor over the map of Spira, along with a set of coordinates. The player can discover new locations by aligning the cursor with specific coordinates and pressing . There are six areas the player can discover, and like the password-discovered locations, they will be highlighted in yellow until the player visits them. Shops |valign="top"| |} Treasure *Al Bhed Potion x4 (talk to the Al Bhed to the right of the Save Sphere) Enemy formations *Bomb x3 *Dual Horn x2 *Evil Eye x2 *Evrae (Boss) *Left Fin (Boss) *Right Fin (Boss) *Sin (Boss) Other Appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Music Unlike in previous ''Final Fantasy games, Final Fantasy X has no specific airship theme as the player can't fly it manually on the world map. "Launch" plays when the Fahrenheit escapes from Home. "Beyond the Darkness" plays as the background theme when the player first flies the airship. Gallery Etymology (symbol °F) is a temperature scale based on one proposed in 1724 by, and named after, the physicist Daniel Gabriel Fahrenheit (1686–1736). Trivia *The airship in Squaresoft's game Bahamut Lagoon is also called Fahrenheit (shortened to "Farnheit" in the English fan translation due to space issues). *The Final Fantasy Mechanical Arts depiction of the airship gives it the name Continental Circus. *While the name of the Final Fantasy X airship is Fahrenheit, the name of the Final Fantasy X-2 airship is Celsius. Both Celsius and Fahrenheit are measurement scales of temperature. *Sometimes in Final Fantasy X-2, Fahrenheit can be found outside the ruined Zanarkand Dome. It remains floating outside just as it does after the player gains access to it in Final Fantasy X. *The Fahrenheit was never called by its name throughout Final Fantasy X. This was later alluded to in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy by one of the Mognet letters, which stated that not everyone knows the name of the ship. de:Fahrenheit es:Fahrenheit Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Airships